


All Wrapped Up

by Darkhymns



Series: Colloyd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: Sometimes the comfort of each other's clothing can be more than enough.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Series: Colloyd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780570
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> For colloyd week, Day 2: Outfit Swap / Role Reversal, but mainly going for outfit swap. And I just realized I wrote two fics about colloyd and sleeping... One day I'll be different!

In his jacket, Colette looked so small. It was one thing Lloyd noticed above all else.

On their annual visit to Iselia, they always went to Dirk’s. The dwarf was usually out on commission work, leaving the house to themselves. Lloyd was used to it, having learned to take care of Noishe, some of the gardening and other household chores that his father expected of him while he was gone. And with Colette, it was double the help!

But this time, they were too weary to do much except go to bed and give Noishe a few pats on the head as the animal snored in his stable. Lloyd had struggled just getting his jacket off, but once he finally did, laying it across the chair next to his small desk, Colette had picked it up immediately.

“Hm? Why’re you taking that?”

She wrapped it around her shoulders, clasping a few buttons near the collar. “It’s my new blanket!” she announced. Then went to curl up on his bed, careful to not knock over any of the potted plants that lined the front wooden headboard. “It’s so warm and comfy.”

“We have actual blankets though! I even brought up several from the closet…” But Colette only poked out her tongue at him, then snuggled more into the red outfit, hands already engulfed by the long sleeves.

In his jacket and in his bed, she looked so tiny that he could have carried her easily in his arms (though maybe not as easily as she could carry him).

His bed was already quite small on its own, having only been meant for himself. But it barely even fit him that well now, his father saying that assessing the height of humans was always a gamble. Standing an even two feet over the dwarf, Lloyd figured that made sense. He didn’t really understand just how tall dwarves grew either!

Lloyd soon climbed into bed as well, dragging along one of the blankets he had retrieved from a closet, although it was musty from having been locked away. He coughed away the dust clouds that came as he tried to air it out, eyes occasionally straying to Colette, who seemed to already be fast asleep. The jacket bundled up around her, its white ribbons running down her side to fall over the side of the bed. Her soft breathing was all he heard once he stopped hacking his lungs out.

And still she looked so small.

Lloyd always tried to sleep at a reasonable time when he could, or he wouldn’t be at his best for the next day! These were drilled into him by Dirk, who always expected him to be up as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon. Yet with all that knowledge, Lloyd couldn’t get to sleep, even with the still-dusty blanket on him.

Colette was sleeping throughout his tossing and turning, until finally Lloyd just decided to throw the blanket to the floor in frustration. Sleeping was dumb anyway.

His eyes had long adjusted to the dark in the room; but he had seen the same ivy clinging to his walls a thousand times, even if he hadn’t been home for a year. It was amazing how everything managed to stay the same, the familiar scuff marks on the floorboards when Lloyd first tried practicing with his swords, or his lockbox of picks, knives and tools still staying in that one place on his desk since he last left. He wondered if any old projects he had started on and then abandoned would be in there too.

But these were all things he was bored already of seeing. So he turned on his side, watching Colette sleep. It wasn’t weird. Colette had admitted she did the same thing too!

Her hands were held just beneath her chin, her face pressed into the pillow. The bed was still small, and he tried his best not to crowd her, one of his legs dangling over the side. But maybe he moved in just a bit closer, to get more comfortable, to not wake her up.

_Colette, you’re still up._

_Hehe…I couldn’t sleep._

The two moons hung in the sky just outside his balcony window. It was strange seeing them there, seeing them light up the night even more so. But they illuminated the room now, falling over Colette, and the gentle way her chest rose as she breathed. It painted his red jacket to a shade of white that could only be seen in the dark. So deeply she slept, eyelashes fluttering slightly, sinking inside dreams that he couldn’t see.

Colette deserved to sleep, after everything, but somehow, he could barely stop himself as he reached out to poke her cheek in curiosity.

“Ah…” Colette uttered in her sleep, her forehead scrunched.

“Uh oh.” Lloyd instantly took back his hand, but it was too late. Colette was already blinking awake, the jacket slipping a bit from her shoulders.

“Lloyd…?” she asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Um… good dreams?” he asked with a grin. But that didn’t take away the fact that he had messed up. “Sorry…just couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh…how come?” Colette was still laying on her side, both facing one another within his small bed. “Did you not eat enough earlier?”

“I _am_ kinda hungry…” he said, thinking back to the delicious beef and pork stew they had earlier… “I think it’s just this bed… I feel too big for it now.”

Colette smiled then, though she yawned right after. “Hehe. It’s because you’re growing up.”

“Well, so are you!” Lloyd stated. “Isn’t this bed too cramped for you also?”

“Hm, not really. It feels so comfy.” She hugged the jacket more to herself, eyes half-lidded. “It’s like you’re all around me.”

Lloyd had thought he had gotten over blushing like an idiot, but that was what he did, and the two moons wouldn’t exactly do a good job of hiding it either. “Well, I am actually right here too…”

Colette laughed softly, looking up at him with those tired eyes. Her hands clasped tightly around his jacket to keep her inside. “Maybe you just need something like that though. I’m already getting sleepy again…”

“So I just make you fall asleep!” Lloyd said in a fake-offended tone. “Didn’t know I was that boring.”

“It’s okay. It’s really useful actually! I always have a full night’s sleep when you’re around.”

“Hey…” Lloyd whined. “I was just joking before…”

Another giggle, and that made him laugh too. Something about the night always brought out something in them both, to make them want to keep talking, long after the sun had set. Well, if one didn’t count Colette already falling asleep earlier.

“Well, though?” Colette asked him. “Did you wanna be able to sleep? I bet I have something that can help!”

“Sure, I guess,” Lloyd said, not super concerned with that if it meant he could just hang out with Colette for most of the night. “Or is this just your way of trying to get rid of me?”

“Aw, hehe, you’re silly!” Colette would only say before she turned away from him. He couldn’t tell what she was doing, but it seemed like she was going to reach for something?

“Colette, you totally avoided the question!” he complained. Then suddenly his face was covered, some sort of fabric thrown over him. “Ah!”

“Oh…I guess it’s too small on you?” He heard Colette’s question, before whatever thing was on him was being pulled down over his head. “If we just… Or maybe your head is too big!”

“My head is normal-sized!” he argued back, until he finally could see again, popping through an opening in the fabric. “Gah… Uh, what am I…?” He looked down, the moonlight highlighting the white, glaring off the golden buttons sewn near the shoulders.

Colette was sitting up now, his jacket slipping off her slightly. She looked at him with such pride. “It looks cute on you!”

Just as his red jacket looked so large on her, so did her overcoat, despite its much too small head opening. Its front flaps laid out over the bed, blue streaks cutting through the middle. He felt the other outfittings of the outfit hang off his back, and it also… “Is it always this heavy?”

Colette tilted her head, considering. “Hm, it might be? I guess I never noticed.”

“There’s no way!” he said, but maybe it just took some adjusting. Once he felt more fitted to the overcoat, Lloyd also sat up straight, hands on his waist. “Hm, needs more red,” he stated.

“Oh yeah! Then we can match,” she giggled. “You can keep that one.”

“Really? Well, if you say so.” While it didn’t exactly fit him perfectly, the ends of the overcoat just barely reaching his waist, he could already see a few of its benefits. “It’s super easy to move in!”

“Mm! And it’s also good to keep warm in too!”

“Eh, really? But it’s like all open here!” Lloyd rushed his arms out from underneath the overcoat, unhindered by the flaps. “See?”

“Oh, well with my dress, it keeps me warm. Did you want to have that too?”

“I-I don’t think so,” Lloyd said, another flush to his cheeks. “Also that definitely won’t fit me!”

He wanted to keep talking about silly things with Colette, the night outside rustling from the oak trees that surrounded the house, crickets chirping just underneath his windowsill, but he caught a familiar scent too from what he wore. _It’s her,_ he thought, his chest feeling hot. _Like she’s around me…_

Colette laid back on the bed again, wrapped in his jacket. She looked up at him with a sleepy, kind of goofy smile on her face. “It’s so warm…”

“Dork,” he whispered, eyes feeling just slightly heavy. “You know…I haven’t really washed that in a while…”

“Mmhmm…”

And just like that, Colette was asleep again, clutching at the pillow she laid on, cheeks pressed so firmly against it. She was cute, and he was tempted to kiss her, but he didn’t want to force her awake again.

Besides, maybe he was finally getting a bit sleepy.

“This would work better…if I was in your room…” he mumbled, laying back down on his side, watching her face. Lips slightly parted, the soft rush of breath that left her in an even rhythm, and the moonlight sliding down her hair and onto the jacket she held.

It was like she was around him, but it wasn’t enough, even with her overcoat on him. So he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close, as slowly as he could so that she wouldn’t wake. Maybe she was dreaming her own good dreams, too. She only slightly shifted but was soon leaning against his chest, her smile peeking through his own jacket collar.

She looked so small, like she’d disappear if he wasn’t too careful. But he had to sleep soon, or he wouldn’t be at his best tomorrow. He had to…and she promised to stay with him. He didn’t have to worry now.

Still watching her as the hour passed, he couldn’t resist another poke on her cheek, half-guided by sleep.

“…Nn…” she muttered, shaking her head. “Lloyd…”

“Sorry,” he whispered, going back to holding her. But he eventually fell asleep too, wrapped in each other’s jackets, wrapped in each other’s arms, the night feeling so warm.


End file.
